


Claimed

by Amakai



Category: Jrock, Sadie (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, catboy, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakai/pseuds/Amakai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mao likes to corrupt neko virgins like Kai and after he's had his way with the the young man, his loyal companion and friend is tired of standing by in the shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claimed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a chapter from my National November writing Month story from 2012...I won't be posting the rest of it here as it's boring xD

After Kai had gotten better from his fever and was a bit stronger now that he was properly eating every day, Mao started to be more and more affectionate with him. He was hugging, petting, and fondling the brunette whenever he had the chance to be close to him. 

Whenever Mizuki saw, his jealousy only grew but he had no choice but to bite his tongue. He was nothing but Mao’s right hand man. They were close of course but Mao only had sex with virgins. Mizuki simply wasn’t one of them anymore and thus Mao had no interest in him now. It broke Mizuki’s heart and the longer he kept his thoughts and feelings to himself, the more he got hurt. 

One evening after supper, Mao had called for Kai to come to his chambers. Wondering what the other could want so late at night, Kai had gone to him, “You called for me Mao-sama?” he asked, stepping inside, the door being shut behind him as he moved forward into the room. 

“My lovely little neko…it is time…” he said in a soft alluring voice, his hands outstretched to the younger man.

Kai took them, tilting his head in confusion, “Time for what?” he asked, confused and not understanding.

Mao pulled him closer to himself, his hands sliding up the neko’s legs and over his ass, coming to stop at his hips, “It is time that I take your virginity…and show you the pleasures of sex…” he cooed, kissing over Kai’s stomach. He felt the muscles quiver and flex at the unknown feeling and he heard the others breath hitch and knew that the proper touches would bring the other to his knees which was exactly what he wanted. 

Kai shifted, something quietly nagging in the back of his mind not to let Mao do this to him but the feelings of pleasure running through him were telling him it was okay and to trust him, “Y-you’ll be gentle with me right?” he asked quietly, his ears twitching on top of his head.

“Of course I will little one. I’ll make you feel wonderful. You’ll see.” He reassured, lifting the brunette’s shirt off over his head before starting to lavish kisses, licks and small bites over the pale soft skin. As Kai started letting out small sounds of approval, Mao guided him onto the bed, laying him back so that he could slowly work the younger man up. 

Kai had a lovely figure. It was curved in the way of a woman and Mao was sure he’d look wonderful in a dress. His skin was softer then silk. His lips were a rosy pink color that was slowly darkening from the kisses Mao was placing on his lips as his own fingers worked open the pants open of the squirming teen underneath him. 

Once Kai was undressed, Mao sat up, his eyes roaming over the well built body that was flushed in arousal. The average sized cock that stood between Kai’s legs, making it well known to Mao that he was very much aroused from the simple kisses and nips to his torso. It made the blonde quite proud of himself. He had barely begun his work and the other looked ready to explode in release. He was certain that once the pain set in, the arousal would die out for a bit. Standing up, Mao moved to the dresser to get a bottle of lubricant and then returned to the bed again, “Sit up for me darling…there’s something you have to do for me before I lavish your body with attention again.” Mao said in a slightly stern tone. 

As the brunette sat up, Mao pulled the tie on his robe, letting it fall away to revel his own nude body to the young man. He smirked seeing the blush on Kai’s cheeks darken at the sight of his own aching arousal. Unlike Kai, he had his cock pierced numerous times. It was meant to bring pleasure to the boys he deflowered and from as much as he’d done it, he knew full well they loved it. Without telling the boy what he wanted, Mao touched the neko’s lips with his thumb before looking down at his arousal. He watched the expression of confusion change to one of realization and then watched him shift forward, a shaky hand wrapping around the base of his cock.

“It’s alright…don’t be afraid…I won’t be mad at you for how you do it…virgin mouths are often the best ones.” Mao purred, licking his lips as Kai’s soft tongue tentatively slid over the head of his cock. Most of the boys he brought to his bed always tasted him first before taking him into their mouths. Kai was no different in this case. After the taste was registered into his mind, Kai’s lips wrapped around the leaking tip, his head slowly bobbing as he got used to the task. Mao let out a pleasured moan, his hips rolling ever so slightly in approval at the feeling. He continued to encourage and guide Kai to improve himself as he went. He would need more practice but the elder knew it wouldn’t be with himself. As much as Mao liked deflowering virgins, once the cherry was gone, he saw no use for them. After he was finished with them, he usually got rid of them by selling them off to others who wanted a personal whore so to speak. Kai would be no different for him or so he thought.

“Alright Kai…that is enough…get on your hands and knees…spread your legs and lift up that cute little tail of yours.” Mao instructed as he climbed onto the bed. As the younger did as he was told, Mao stroked himself, and slicked his arousal over with the lubricant to make sure it wouldn’t hurt as terribly as he knew it would. His fingers slowly started to enter the man before him, stretching and preparing the virgin body for something much bigger than three fingers. 

When the moans of discomfort turns to ones of pleasure, Mao pulled his fingers away, rubbing the tip of his throbbing arousal over the tight puckered opening, “Are you ready my little one? I’m going to push in slowly…I will not stop until I’m fully inside so just grip the sheets tightly and hold still.” He said gently, his free hand rubbing Kai’s lower back. 

He watched the neko nod and hide his face against the pillows. Mao smirked lightly, pushing himself forward, entering the teen for the first time ever, and groaned at the tight heat as it swallowed his cock slowly. He heard Kai whimper and sob softly in pain, his hands fisting into the sheets even tighter then he had been holding them, “Easy my sweet darling…it’s almost in…just a bit more…” he panted out, jerking his hips forward to push in fully. Kai let out a cry of pain, his muscles tightening even more which caused Mao to groan again, “Ngh…ahh yea…just like that…you’re so tight…it feels wonderful my precious one…” he cooed, his arousal throbbing deep within the others body.

“It h-hurts so bad…” Kai whimpered, trembling against the sheets, his gaze shifting back to Mao.

“Don’t worry…I promise you it will get much better.” Mao reassured, starting to slowly rock himself in and out of the neko in shallow movements to keep the pain down as much as possible for the inexperienced man. As Kai nodded, the blonde continued his ministrations; slowly working the discomfort the other was feeling and changing it over into pleasure. The soft moans from the younger man slowly got louder and his hips slowly rolled back against him, “Good…you’re starting to feel wonderful yourself…perfect.” 

“A-ah…M-Mao-sama…y-you feel so good…I feel so amazing inside and out…my cock…it’s throbbing…nnn…I wanna cum so badly…”

“Mmm…not yet…we’ve barely even started.” He replied, pulling out to flip the brunette onto his back, pulling his hips close again, teasing over the puckered opening before teasing his way inside again. Just watching Kai squirm underneath him was heavenly. He couldn’t ever remember any other virgins making him so damn hard before but Kai was perfect. So tight, so responsive. Every touch Mao gave him sent him mewling and writhing in sheer pleasure. 

At the rate he was going, Kai would come long before Mao would so he changed his tactics, pulling the tie from his robe and tied part of it around the young man’s cock and balls, “There…now you can’t cum until I let you.” He smirked only to grin at the whine that escaped Kai’s lips, “Hush darling…I want to cum with you.” He murmured before capturing his lips in a heated kiss, his hips starting to move faster and harder; driving deeper into the welcoming body below him. 

Kai’s hands grabbed at his back, nails leaving marks as he clawed at Mao’s body. His legs clung desperately to his hips as the thrusts shook the entire bed. Their moans mixed together, echoing throughout the room. Mao finally untied the rope from Kai’s body, tossing it aside as he fumbled to get a better hold in the boy in his arms, “I’m gonna cum…ngh…come on my darling kitten…cum with me. Let your beautiful cries ring through my ears as you spill your seed out for me.” He whispered into his ear. Those few words seemed to do it for the young neko because moments after Mao finished speaking, he felt the warm sticky fluid splatter against his stomach and Kai’s glorious pleasure filled cries rang out through the room causing Mao to shudder and spill out into the boy with a low groan; his hips gradually coming to a stop as he struggled to regain his breath.

But before either of them had time to regain their composure from the glorious sex, the bedroom door flung open. Standing there with a frustrated look, eyes full of tears, was Mizuki. His hands balled into fists as he stared Mao down.

“Mizuki! What the hell is your problem?!” Mao snapped, sitting up glaring at the other man, “How dare you barge in here like this!” 

“I can’t take it anymore…I’ve sat by and listened to this for too long. I won’t stand for it anymore Mao! I love you too much to keep letting you break my heart like this!” Mizuki shouted back at him.

Mao’s expression changed from one of anger to one of surprise and confusion, “You…love me? What on earth are you talking about?”

“I love you. I have ever since you took my virginity and made me your right hand man. Not a single person has ever laid a hand on me after you did and I will keep it that way till I die. My body is yours and yours alone. You need to decide what is more important to you Mao; virgins or the man who has stayed by your side despite your despicable habits? Because if you choose them, I’m leaving for good.”

Mao looked down at Kai, shifting to pull his arousal free from the young body, causing Kai to mewl softly at the loss that was filling him. Silently, Mao grabbed a small vile from the dresser again and handed it to Kai, “Drink this so you do not have my child and go to your room. I must speak with Mizuki alone.” He ordered.

Kai nodded, standing carefully, wobbling quite a bit before drinking the bottle, gathering his clothes and quickly leaving the room to go back into his own once again. He wondered just exactly what Mao would do now. He didn’t know what would happen to him but something told him, he’d be spending his nights alone in his room.

Once the door had closed again and Mao had pulled his robe back on, he turned to look at Mizuki, “Why didn’t you ever say anything before Mizuki? What is it about Kai that made you snap and act out like this hmm?”

“Because…you look at him differently then you have with any of the other boys you’ve deflowered…I don’t know what it is or why that’s the case but it is and I don’t like it. I don’t want you to keep him…I want you to keep me Mao…” he said softly, wiping at his eyes to try and stop his tears again. 

Mao furrowed his brow slightly before walking over to Mizuki, gently pulling his hands away to wipe at the tears himself, “The only reason…I never keep any of the virgins is because they’re all captives. None of them really care about me. They’re only brainwashed into wanting to stay here. I never thought you’d actually come to love me after all this time Mizuki. You should have told me sooner…” he said softly, cupping his cheek gently, “I would have been with you much sooner.”

Mizuki sniffed slightly, “So…you’ll actually…be with me?” he asked hopefully. Mao gave him a small nod with a soft but sincere smile and Mizuki couldn’t believe his eyes since Mao obviously hadn’t spoken, “Oh Mao…you have no idea how happy that makes me…”

Mao chuckled slightly, “Oh I have some idea Mizuki…after all…I’ve lived with you for many years now.” He replied, placing a kiss to the others forehead, “Come…share my bed with me…we’ll sleep together.”

“I’d like that very much.” He replied, following the other to his bed once again.


End file.
